Promesa
by Death Hime
Summary: Un amor eterno y una promesa que jamás se rompera, sin importar que llegue a pasar/U-kiss/ShinCouple SooHyunxDongHo /Yaoi/ un poquito angst


**Promesa**

- ¿Donde está SooHyun hyung? ¡Demora demasiado!- Reclamaba por enésima vez el maknae.

- Vamos a dormir, es tarde.- Se lo llevaba Eli.

- ¡SooHyun hyung!- Reclamaba echándose hacia atrás, para luego ser arrastrado a su habitación por su fuerte compañero.

SooHyun miró al cielo oscuro cubierto por numerosas estrellas, respiró profundo y guardó en su bolsillo una pequeña bolsita de seda, presionándola con cierto cariño antes de soltarla.

Emprendió rápidamente su caminar, con la esperanza de ver lo antes posible el rostro de su amado DongHo.

Se hallaba sumergido en el más profundo de sus sueños, cuando fue sorprendido por unos suaves brazos rodeándolo desde su espalda. Adormilado abrió los ojos, vio el reloj en su mesita; 3:30.

- Buenas noches Baby DongHo.- Susurró en su oído.

- SooHyun hyung!-Exclamó al girarse para abrazarlo.

- No podía dejarte dormir sin darte un beso de buenas noches.- Dijo para luego besar su frente con ternura.

- ~SooHyun~.- Dijo con suavidad para aferrarse a su pecho-.¿Por qué demoraste tanto?- Decía mientras inhalaba aquel dulce aroma.

- No importa, ya estoy contigo.- Respondía abrazando más fuerte al chico.

Sus labios se encontraron en un beso lleno de afecto y emociones por parte de ambos. Se separaron en busca de aliento y el mayor se dispuso a simplemente contemplar la belleza del ser entre sus brazos.

SooHyun comenzó a acariciar con suavidad el cabello del maknae, provocando que este en medio de tanto cariño comenzara a nuevamente caer en un sueño.

- Te extrañé, prométeme que nunca me dejarás.- Dijo con suavidad.

- Nunca te dejaré DongHo, jamás.- Escuchó antes de dormir abrazado a quien más amaba.

A la mañana siguiente despertó siendo permanentemente observado por esos almendrados y dulces ojos de miel. No hizo más que sonreír y dar un suave y tímido beso a sus labios.

- Buenos días bebé.- Le saludaba mientras acariciaba su cabello.

- Buenos días.- Respondía el menor.

- Debes ir a desayunar, se hace tarde y ya conoces a los chicos. Si no vas rápido te dejarán sin comer.- Susurró.

El menor se levantó y se adentró en el baño. Se duchó y vistió con calma. Luego salió para no encontrar en su habitación siquiera huella de su amante. Salió al comedor donde solo un plato yacía en la mesa.

- Al fin despiertas. Por poco te quedas sin desayuno. No sabes cuanto me costó alejar a estos hambrientos. Me debes una.- Lo saludó Kiseop. Él solo asintió y se sentó. Cuando de pronto SooHyun apareció a sus espaldas.

El chico comió siendo siempre observado por el mayor, entre tanto y tanto jugueteaban y se hacían cariños como cualquier pareja. En cierto minuto simplemente se contemplaban, cuando uno de sus compañeros apareció.

- Hola. Veo que estás mejor que anoche.- Le saludó Hoon.

- Mucho mejor con...- No alcanzó a concretar su frase cuando fue interrumpido.

- ¡Hoon! ¡Te toca lavar!- Gritaba Kevin desde la cocina.

- ¡OK, ya voy!- Respondía-. Bien, el deber llama.- Dijo mientras se alejaba camino a la cocina.

La pareja pasó el día completo juntos, vieron unas cuantas películas, hablaron. Pasaron tiempo de calidad como nunca antes. Solo ellos dos, los demás simplemente los miraban al pasar o los veían de lejos.

Había sido un día y una tarde llena de amor y alegría. Parecía que algo nuevo hacía que la pareja estuviera más y más compenetrada. La ilusión y la pureza de tal amor se apreciaba fácilmente en los ojos de ambos.

Estaban en el balcón, con el viento rozando sus caras, la noche era profunda y la luz de la luna se reflejaban en los oscuros ojos del joven Shin.

- ¿Ha sido este un buen día?- Preguntó mirando al muchacho.

- El mejor de todos. Aunque todos los días son perfectos si estás a mi lado.- Respondió con sinceridad, algo de timidez y mucho de ternura el menor.

- Te amo.- Confesó.

- Prométeme que estarás por siempre junto a mi.- Pidió con ilusión.

- Te lo prometo.- Accedió con mirada brillante.

- ¿Nunca te irás?, ¿jamás?, ¿jamás?- Suplicó haciendo aegyo.

- Jamás. Estaré eternamente y cada momento junto a ti. Dentro de tu corazón.- Dijo apuntando el pecho del menor.

- No juegues.- Dijo haciendo un puchero.

- ¿Acaso eso no es verdad?- Preguntó tomando la barbilla del menor.

- Lo es, pero te quiero siempre conmigo.- Dijo alzando su rostro para besarlo suavemente.

- Y lo estaré.- Sentenció -. Date vuelta.- Obedeció sin entender-. Aquí está mi promesa.- Dijo mientras le colocaba una fina cadena con un pequeño relicario en forma de corazón-. Estaré eternamente en tu corazón y por siempre te amaré.- Dijo para luego besar su mejilla.

-Y yo a ti.- Dijo mientras los brazos de SooHyun lo tomaban por la cintura.

DongHo entró al departamento cuando sintió que los brazos que lo sostenían se despegaban de él. En la sala buscaba alguien a su alrededor sin encontrarlo cuando con algo de preocupación miró a los demás.

- ¿Sucede algo?- Preguntó Kevin.

- ¿SooHyun hyung?- Dijo con una mirada interrogante al ver el balcón solitario y que su hyung no estaba ahí.

- Él...no está aquí...- Respondió AJ, algo afectado.

- ¿Donde se fue?- Preguntó mirando a todos lados.

- Es algo... complicado...- Susurró Hoon.

- ¿De que hablas? Hace un minuto estaba con él en el balcón.- Dijo sonriendo pensando que todo era un juego.

- DongHo...- Empezó Eli, tratando no ser duro-. No... No había nadie contigo...- Terminó demostrando su aflicción.

- ¿Qué? ¿Donde está SooHyun?- Su mirada ahora era preocupada.- ¿Que sucede?-

- SooHyun murió.- Dijo cortante y afectado Kiseop.

- No...- Dijo mirando al piso-. ¡No! ¡No! ¡No!- Gritó ahora llorando-. ¡Es imposible!-

- Lo siento, lo supimos por la mañana... Es lo que pasó...- Dijo Eli poniendo su mano en el hombro. La cual de inmediato el menor quitó de un golpe.

- ¡Entonces dime quien estuvo junto a mi todo este tiempo! ¡Ustedes lo vieron! ¡Al desayuno, en la tarde, en la sala, el balcón! ¡Explícame!- Lo enfrentó llorando lleno de dolor.

- Estuviste el día solo.- Dijo Kevin tratando de acercarse.

- Lo sentimos tanto como tú. SooHyun era...- Trató de animarlo Hoon.

- ¡No! ¡No lo sienten como yo! ¡No sabes lo que SooHyun era! ¡No tienes derecho alguno a decir algo así!- Dijo alejándose.

- Sabes cuanto lo queríamos. Crees que acaso no sufrimos al igual que tú.- Continuó Hoon, derramando unas lágrimas también.

- ¡Cállate!- El chico corrió a su habitación para dormir cubierto de lágrimas.

Caminaba con cierta ilusión en su corazón cuando fue sorprendido por una dura y rasposa voz.

- ¡Entrega todo lo que tengas!- Lo amenazó.

En silencio entregó su teléfono y billetera sin desear una riña.

- Te conozco, eres cantante. Debes tener más que esto. Entrégalo todo.- Lo apuntaba con un arma. SooHyun solo negaba con la cabeza-. Veamos.- Dijo acercando el arma a su cuerpo para revisar sus bolsillos y encontrarse con la bolsita de seda.

- No por favor. Es importante.- Trató de arrebatárselo sin lograrlo y recibiendo a cambio una bala a quemarropa y recibir luego en su mano una pequeña cadena cayendo de la bolsa.

- DongHo...- Susurró al caer mientras veía correr a su victimario.

Presionó con fuerza la cadenita y vio en el relicario el rostro de su amado. Vio el reloj en la calle; 3:30. Una luz se enfrentó a él, vio los ojos de Dios, a quien suplicó un último deseo, un último día junto a DongHo.

El velatorio fue doloroso, en ningún momento el joven DongHo se atrevió a acercarse a la urna para despedirse por última vez de SooHyun, quedaban pocos minutos para darle su último adiós.

_-DongHo... No romperé mi promesa. Tal vez no esté corpóreamente junto a ti, pero ahora mi vida es tuya y mi espíritu estará por siempre protegiéndote y observándote.- _Le susurraba una suave voz a sus espaldas.

Se levantó y avanzó unos cuantos pasos. Unas lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, se acercó y vio a través del vidrio el rostro calmado de su SooHyun por última vez. Aún en esa situación el mayor se veía hermoso a sus ojos y parecía estar con la alegría de siempre. Sonrió con dificultad y besó el vidrio, deseando sentir otra vez aquellos suaves labios rosados.

- Te quiero.- Susurró con su rostro apegado al vidrio.

- _Y yo a ti.- _Respondía la voz que solo él podía oír.

Se acercó a sus hyungs, antiguos y nuevos, todos lloraban la perdida de un hermano. Se abrazaron compartiendo unos con otros su dolor y su consuelo.

- Lamento ser un niño.-

_El chico corrió a los brazos de SooHyun, quien lo esperaba en medio de un iluminado bosque, totalmente vestido de blanco para verlo por última vez así de cerca._

_Na ajikdo noreul jiul su eobseo_

_jakkujakku niga saenggangna_

_Niga neomu bogo sipeo (Bamsae hansumdo jalsu eobseo)_

_Nae mam changmuneul dudeurineun bissori_

_Niga tteona beorin geujari_

_neomunado geuriwoseo (Bamsae hansumdo jalsu eobseo nan)_

_- SooHyun, no te quiero lejos de mi. Mi vida no podrá seguir el mismo curso sin ti.- Dijo abrazándose a él dejando caer cuantiosas lagrimas._

_- No permitas que esto te afecte, nada ha cambiado. Solo estoy en un lugar mejor.-_

_- Pero quiero estar contigo...-_

_Bitgil bikyeo jinaganeun neoui dwit moseop_

_amu gotdo hal su eomneun naneun geodeup_

_haeseo maeil nan tto huhoereul hae mianhae_

_gidohae I want you to be back_

_I can't gyondil su eobseo nega_

_eomneun harunikka chameul su eobseo nungae_

_nunmul heulleo naega again_

_neoreul ijeul su isseulkka_

_onjekkaji naneun ireolkka_

_- Estaré siempre a tu lado, sin importar que ocurra.- Prometía besando su cabeza._

_- No será lo mismo. Te quiero de vuelta.- Se aferraba más a su pecho._

_- No puedo regresar el tiempo, pero puedo prometerte un futuro iluminado en el que puedas ser feliz-_

_- Mi felicidad es imposible sin tu presencia..._

_Na ajikdo noreul jiul su eobseo_

_jakkujakku niga saenggangna_

_Niga neomu bogo sipeo (Bamsae hansumdo jalsu eobseo)_

_Nae mam changmuneul dudeurineun bissori_

_Niga tteona beorin geujari_

_neomunado geuriwoseo (Bamsae hansumdo jalsu eobseo nan)_

_Los recuerdos de sus momentos juntos llenaron la mente del menor, que presionaba más y más el cuerpo del mayor._

_Bamsae neoman saenggakhae naneun jal su eobseo (o ireon oneulbamdo oneulbamdo her)_

_why did I turn on this love show?_

_neowa naui sain meoreojyeosseo_

_naega i sarangeui hainieosseo_

_Why did we fight urin wea iraenneunde_

_did you lose the sight urin saranghaenneunde_

_naega wae i sungan meomchwo inneunde_

_baboya naega piryohan geon baro neoya_

_- Perdóname por las peleas, por mis niñerías, perdóname por ser el causante de esto... Perdóname por amarte, perdóname por llorar, perdóname por sufrir, perdóname por que jamás dejaré de amarte y recordarte..._

_- No puedo perdonar algo de lo que no eres culpable... Todas esas cosas son simple parte de lo que eres y eso es lo que amo..._

_Eokkaega chuk neureojyeo inneun neo_

_hansumman ttang kkeojige swineun neo_

_dapdaphan gaseumman tangtang chineun neo_

_duson moa haneurege gido haneun neo_

_Ilgorago moseubi naneun sangsangi ga_

_uri da itja jiuja nappeun gieokdeureul da_

_(I'm sorry) Neoga eotteolji ara_

_mianhadan mal bakke hal su eomneun na_

_Besó por última vez los suaves y dulces labios de su hyung, que ahora parecían ser de aire, al igual que su cuerpo parecía desvanecerse. Intentó atraerlo más a si. Abrió sus ojos para ver elevarse a SooHyun en la luz..._

_- SooHyun... Te amo, no deseo que te alejes, no deseo esto..._

_Na ajikdo noreul jiul su eobseo_

_jakkujakku niga saenggangna_

_Niga neomu bogo sipeo (Bamsae hansumdo jalsu eobseo)_

_Nae mam changmuneul dudeurineun bissori_

_Niga tteona beorin geujari_

_neomunado geuriwoseo (Bamsae hansumdo jalsu eobseo nan)_

_- Mi amor... Mi destino me encontró y ya nada se puede hacer, no sufras, estaré a tu lado... quiero que sigas siendo feliz..._

_- SooHyun...- Estiró su brazo para alcanzarlo, rozó su mano mientras el relicario en su pecho se iluminaba..._

_O ireon oneulbamdo oneulbamdo her_

_You and I uriui kkeun nochima_

_don't deny our __r__2 __Õ_

_nege wa ije da gwaechanha_

_dasi dasi da modeungeol sijakhaneun geoya_

_Bamsae hansumdo jalsu eobseo_

_- Es una promesa amor...- Dijo al cielo, al ver la luz desaparecer._

_- Es mi promesa DongHo... En cualquier parte del mundo a la que desees ir, ante cualquier desafío que decidas tomar... Estaré ahí para apoyarte y protegerte...Te amaré por siempre Baby DongHo...- Decía una voz ahora incorpórea y lejana._

_Na ajikdo noreul jiul su eobseo_

_jakkujakku niga saenggangna_

_Niga neomu bogo sipeo (Bamsae hansumdo jalsu eobseo)_

_Nae mam changmuneul dudeurineun bissori_

_Niga tteona beorin geujari_

_neomunado geuriwoseo (Bamsae hansumdo jalsu eobseo nan)_

Despertó sobresaltado y con lagrimas en los ojos. Se irguió en la cama, vio el reloj de su mesita de noche; 3:30... Vio una fotografía que no recordaba tener... Él y SooHyun en aquel lugar... Suspiró y sonrió dejando nuevas lagrimas caer... La dejó bajo su almohada donde la hallaría cada vez que quisiera recordar la realidad de un sueño... Tocó su pecho y sintió el relicario... Lo abrió y encontró a un lado una fotografía suya y en el otro una de SooHyun. Lo cerró, lo presionó a su cuerpo cerrando sus ojos enviando una plegaria al cielo... Sonrió pensando en SooHyun, cerró sus ojos y se dejó caer en un dulce sueño...Como lo haría cada noche desde entonces...

_Aún cuando hallan noches en las que estés congelado por la tristeza, no olvides, las cosas nunca terminarán en un profundo sueño_


End file.
